The One I Truly Love
by drewdog302
Summary: Ralph dumps Dusty after he finds out that Dusty has feelings for Kodi totally heartbroken Dusty goes to the one she truly loves.


**How's it going all you awesome folks on the internet I'm drewdog302 and today we're finally doing another Kodi X Dusty fanfic I'm so excited about getting back to this series I missed it so much.**  
 **  
**

 **Anyway before we start this thank you for the outstanding support and positive reviews I'm getting we're going to do more fanfics in the future I promise.**

 ****

 **Anywho onward with the story**

* * *

"Dusty are you okay?" Ralph asked.

Dusty didn't respond she had something going on in her mind.

"Dusty are you listening to me?" Ralph asked shaking Dusty.

Dusty didn't respond agian at this point Dusty not responding was beginning to annoy Ralph.

Ralph then gave Dusty a huge slap across the face which broke hertrain of thought.

"OW!" Dusty screamed.

Dusty then looked at her boyfriend and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What was that for!?" She demanded to Ralph.

"You weren't listening to me and you how I feel when you don't listen to me." Ralph replied.

"Still you don't have to freaking slap me!" Dusty shouted.

Ralph rolled his eyes spontaneously.

"Whatever now what we're thinking about?" Ralph asked.

Dusty then felt scared about telling Ralphwhat she was thinking about because for the past few days all Dusty could thinkabout was Kodi the son of Balto

Dusty had never felt this way about Kodi she felt like she was in...love with Kodi.

"Hello are you listening to me?" Ralph asked.

Dusty then spoke up.

"I was thinking about...Kodi." Dusty said.

Ralph's eyes narrowed when he heard that name.

Dusty took a few steps away from Ralph.

"Are you serious you love Kodi and you hate me?!" Ralph asked angrily.

"I didn't say that I..." Dusty started but being cut off Ralph slapping her across the face.

Once Dusty recovered from the slap she looked at Ralph angrily

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She demanded.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one who loves that red mutt." Ralph said.

"He's not a red mutt, well at least he's kind and caring while you are selfish and uncaring and mean." Dusty said.

"Don't give me attitude." Ralph said.

Ralph then slapped Dusty agian this time ten times harder.

Dusty then started to tear up as a pinkish red mark began to form on her cheek.

 _That really hurt why does Ralph hurt me like that._ Dusty thought to herself.

"I'm sorry did that hurt." Ralph asked mockingly.

Ralph then grabbed Dusty by the collar and he punched herin the eye.

Dusty then fell down to the ground and she tried to crawl away from Ralph but he grabbed her by the collar agian.

Ralph then threw Dusty out of the mill.

"GET OUT OF HERE DUSTY IF SO HELP ME SHOW YOUR FACE BACK HERE AGIAN I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN WE'RE THROUGH!" Ralph shouted.

This broke Dusty's heart.

"WELL I'M GOING TO KODI AT LEAST HE UNDERSTANDS!" Dusty sobbed.

Dusty then took off running her heart was broken she had to go see Kodi he was the only one who cared.

* * *

 **With Kodi...**

 ****

Kodi was laying down in his bed taking a nap when he heard someone scratch the door.

"Huh who couldthat be?" Kodi asked himself as he got out of his bed and walked to the door.

Kodi nudged the door open and he saw Dusty withtears in her eyes.

"Dusty what's the..." Kodi started but didn't finish because Dusty buried her face in Kodi's chest and sobbed.

"Kodi...thank god you're hereI didn't know where else to go." Dusty sobbed.

"What's wrong Dusty why are you crying?" Kodi asked.

"Kodi, Ralph...dumped me." Dusty sobbed.

Kodi then nuzzled Dusty to comfort her and then let Dusty in.

"Dusty what happened why did Ralph break up with you?" Kodi asked.

"He broke up with me because he found that I have feelings for you." Dusty sobbed.

"What did he do to you Dusty?" Kodi asked.

"He slapped me and hit me." Dusty replied with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Kodi held Dusty tightly he didn't understand Dusty was kind, compassionate, and caring she didn't deserve to be beaten just because she had feelings for him.

Dusty was sobbing buckets of tears.

"It's okay Dusty don't cry,it's all over now I'm right here." Kodi said comfortingly.

"Kodi please just...just hold me." Dusty sobbed.

Kodi nodded and he held Dusty tighter.

For hours Kodi laid beside Dusty her heart was broken she needed to feel the love and comfort of someone.

"Kodi." Dusty said finally.

"Yes Dusty." Kodi said.

"I...I...I love you Kodi." Dusty said with a few tears sliding down her muzzle.

Kodi smiled and he kissed Dusty on the forehead.

"I love you too Dusty." Kodi said.

Dusty felt her broken heart heal up as she looked into Kodi's brown eyes.

She then couldn't take it Dusty gave Kodi a kiss on the lips.

After they parted from the kiss Dusty and Kodi nuzzled each other.

"Oh Kodi I love you so much." Dusty said.

"I love you too Dusty." Kodi said in a warm voice.

* * *

 **The End!**

 ****

 **Okay this story is basically a Kodi X Dusty version of "** _ **I Still Love You**_ **" which was one of my oldest stories.**

 ****

 **And also if you have any thoughts on this story then please tell me in the reviews.**

 ****

 **Anyway Kodi, Dusty, and Ralph are property of Universal Pictures.**

 ****

 **And if you're interested in more awesome content check out my channel on YouTube boltdog467!**

 ****

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
